1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display with reduced texture generated by misalignment of an upper panel and a lower panel in the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays that are now widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that the long axes thereof are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, has been developed.
In the VA mode LCD, a wide viewing angle which is an important characteristic can be realized by forming cutouts such as minute slits in the field-generating electrodes. Since the cutouts and protrusions can determine the tilt directions of the LC molecules, the tilt directions can be distributed in various directions by using the cutouts and protrusions such that the reference viewing angle is widened.
To increase response speed of the liquid crystal display, various initial alignment methods for pretilting liquid crystal molecules have been proposed. Among the various initial alignment methods, in an alignment method in which prepolymers polymerized by light such as ultraviolet rays are used to pretilt the liquid crystal molecules, the field generating electrodes are respectively applied with desired voltages and are then exposed to the light.
On the other hand, recently, the liquid crystal displays have been becoming wider, and curved display devices are being developed to enhance immersion of viewers.
After performing the above-described initial alignment to manufacture the flat liquid crystal display, when the flat liquid crystal display is bent through a bending process to realize the curved liquid crystal display, a misalignment is generated between two display panels, and this causes a texture.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.